PoTS Drabble Centre
by annie.of.belle
Summary: Taking requests. Drabbles on PoTS. any pairing, het or slash, any theme keep it T, peoples. Short yet sweet. some songfics.
1. Congratulations

"No. I don't believe you." She shook her head violently, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Lady Keladry –"

"If anyone finds out abot this, I will personally hunt you down. Understood?"

"Ma'am, I have taken an oath anyway, I am forbidden, by the mother -"

"Whatever. I must clear my head."

"I, well, my Lady?"

"Yes?" she asked coldly.

"Congratulations."

This made her pause. She turned, looked at him, and muttered her thanks, and left.

'_Poor thing' _thought the Healer.

_Dom, I know we promised not to talk about this… _no. _Remember that night… _no._ How would you feel if I said…_no.

Keladry had no idea how she was going to tell Dom.

**Alright. Tune for the next chapter.**

**Wuvs you all!**

**Stargirl844**


	2. Shocked Silence

Kel sat down on the bench in the mess hall, picking at her food. Everyone noticed the look on her face – she looked so stoic, Neal didn't even point out that she wasn't eating her vegetables. Anyone could see that she was worried.

Dom was also worried. _It was her idea to never mention … that night… ever again. She can't like me. But, then again, I didn't say anything. I was shocked. Maybe she thinks that I didn't like her? Is that why she said it?_

He thought back on _that_ night, the pure happiness engulfing him.

He remembered a play that he had once seen…

_We dance around  
the ring and suppose  
but the secret sits  
in__ the middle and knows._

It was exactly how he felt.

_That's it. I've got to tell her. _Dom started walking to the practice courts, hoping that she would still be there, practicing with her glaive. But he got to the practice courts, and there were only two pages, duelling. _Damn it! _His stomach growled. _I'll find her later. I need to eat._

Dom grabbed his plate and food, and went to sit down at his normal table. But then he noticed his cousin and Yuki. _Yuki might know where Kel went _he thought, and went to sit with them. But, as he sat down, he noticed the exact person that he was looking for.

Sitting next to him.

_Why is he here? _Thought Kel. _He usually sits with his men!_

He said something to her that she missed. "Sorry?"She said.

"I was just wondering why you weren't down at the practice courts."

"Well…" _now or never. _"Umm, this is probably something I should say in private…"

"What is it?" he looked worried for her.

"Nothing… bad. I guess."

Everyone at their table was staring at them both, but kell noticed only Dom.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered.

Shocked silence.

Yuki was the first to recover. "That's great Kel! Boy or Girl?"

Kel didn't answer, still staring at Dom.

"Wait." Said Neal. "Who, may I ask, is the father?"

"Domitan of Masbolle."

More shocked silence.


	3. Thunderstruck

**Thunderstruck, ACDC**

_Knock knock knock, the creaking of a door opening._

"Kel?"

"Faleron! Will you hide me?"

'What?" He blinked.

"In your rooms. Will you hide me? Dom is just following me around like a puppy, and it's so… annoying!"

He sighed, opening his door wider. "Come in, then."

"Thanks." She sat down next to him and looked around her, at his room. "Wow. It's… clean."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, a lot cleaner then Dom's room."

"You've been in Dom's rooms?"

She giggled. "Not like that, silly! It was a cold night, and he let me bunk with him."

He looked at her. "And how… cosy were you that night?"

"Not at all." She said, trying to keep a straight face. "It was actually very awkward." She smiled, and Faleron melted.

"Kel, Dom's following you around because he likes you. I wish you both the best of happiness."

She started laughing hysterically. "I – do _not _– like – Dom!" She said between laughs.

She patted his knee. "Don't worry – if we were courting, you'd be first to know." His hand moved forward, and held hers where it was.

He looked into her eyes, leaned closer to her, and said, "Well, if you are not courting Dom, would you permit me to?"

She looked at him.

"Yes"

**I don't see how you can get that from Thunderstruck, but, whatever…**

**Many Thanks to sharingiscaring, for the pairing, which led to an idea, which led to this!**

**Stargirl844**


End file.
